rpbyfandomcom-20200213-history
Marmalade "Marnie" Noisette
Marmalade "Marnie" Noisette is a professor for Shade Academy. Stats 450 EXP UNASSIGNED Basics Name Marmalade Noisette (Pronounced nwäˈzet), but Marnie for short. Sexuality Attraction, in addition to the human sex drive, is simply nature’s way of having life go on. Marnie is above all that, or at least she’d like to think she is. Of course, she’s had sex on a couple of occasions, with her body producing the expected results as well as reactions... b-but it was all in the name of science and the pursuit of knowledge; how is she supposed to study something if she doesn’t even know what it feels like for herself! Species Faunus - House Mouse. She hates herself for being human, or if you’re being technical then “faunus”. Really, on a biological scale, they’re hardly any different, all of this division between the two “species” is mostly all political; a prime example of stupid, annoying, human ideations. What she’d really like to be is a Grimm! Who wouldn’t want to be such a perfect species, with their ideal form, no inefficient emotions to inhibit them! But of course, that’s impossible, she knows that she’s a human and that’s the species she’s stuck with. But maybe, just maybe, if she tries hard enough in this life, she can be reborn as a Grimm in the next... Voice Similar pitch and tone to the clip, however definitely more nasally instead of “gruff”, and not as loud. Body Type Small. Like a mouse. She’s probably mistaken for a child a lot of the time, much to her irritation. Backstory I was born into a family of non-yeeters. Every morning before I went to school my father would say, "if I ever find out that you've hit that yeet, I'll thump ya." "Yes, pa," I would always reply. It was a regular occurrence for him to burst into my room unannounced while I was relaxing or doing my homework. "Y'all hitting that yeet?" he would seeth. "No, pa," I would answer. "Good." He would then walk out of the room and shout, "if I ever catch ya, it's a thumpin'." It was a difficult upbringing. I had seen my friends hittin' that yeet at school, and many of them encouraged me to partake. I would swallow my pride. "No, thanks. I don't want to catch a thumpin' from pa." As a result, I was an outcast. A loner. I became depressed, knowing that I would never be like my peers, that I would never fit in - I would never hit that yeet. One day, when I was still but a wee lad, I became curious. I was in my room, watching Instagram videos of fellas my age hittin' that yeet all over town without a care in the world. My intentions got the better of me. I stood up, my knees trembling. Carefully, I leaned onto my right foot and raised my hand in the air. I breathed in. "YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET!" My father burst from my closet. "I told you I'd thump ya if I ever caught you hitting that yeet, nibba," he ejaculated. Then, he thumped me. I haven't hit that yeet since. •• PART II: Until today. This morning was my father's funeral. At the procession, my brother asked me to say a few words. I told him I only needed one. With confidence, I approached the podium. I gazed out upon the gathering of sad faces. I cleared my throat and leaned into the microphone. "Yeet," I spake. Suddenly, my father leapt from his hand-crafted mahogany coffin, the gunshot wound still in his chest. He sprinted up to the podium with the energy of a man without a gunshot wound in his chest. "Y'all hittin' that dirty fuckin' yeet at my funeral?" he ejaculated. He raised his hand to thump me. "Not so fast, pa." I grabbed his hand. "Yaint thumpin' no mo'." My father looked at me with eyes as open as the gunshot wound in his chest. A tear fell from his right eye, which also had a monocle.﻿ Personality Angry. Irritated. Frustrated. Annoyed. Critical. Snarky. Well, most of the time. She can have a soft spot for some people, but only if she feels like they really understand her, which so far has only been members from her cult. She’s terrible to work with because she wants, no, NEEDS everything exactly her way, but she always ends up being right anyway so it’s not like they can fire her or anything, they couldn’t afford to at any rate, she’s much too valuable of an asset to the lab! >:) Knowing this gives Marnie an inflated ego; she gets pretty haughty over it. Combat Weapon Marnie knew that working for a combat academy would mean she would have to have a weapon, much to her horror. It was unlikely that she’d ever have to use it, considering her position as a biologist for the academy, but just in case, she made sure her weapon would make the process of killing the Grimm in question as quick and painless (at least for her, figuring out if Grimm experienced pain was still something she was working on) as possible. She adapted a sickle that she had used in the past and still continued to use on occasion for ritualistic purposes, hoping that it also being used with the intention of dedication towards Grimm would help offset the negativity it would draw in from intentionally harming Grimm. Both the handle and blade portion can be adjusted in size using a slider on the handle, so that the sickle can be made to be the appropriate size to easily fit around the neck of a Grimm from behind. It is meant to be used with stealth in mind. Semblance Her mouse ears are her most noticeable faunus trait, but if you pay attention, you’ll see the tip of her little mouse tail peeking out from under her lab coat. Contrary to what many believe, and what Marnie wants them to believe, this tail is not the result of her faunus genetics but is actually a product of her transformative semblance. Marnie hates having a semblance in the first place, as semblances come from aura, aura being the ooze that leaks out of the repulsive concept of the soul. But despite all her hatefulness towards having a semblance… using it has become a sort of guilty pleasure. At least being an animal can make her feel a little less human, and becoming a mouse.. It’s comforting in a way. Having a tail at all times gives her a little bit of that comfort; all these other humans are probably too idiotic to figure out why it’s really there anyway. Had she worked on a practicing her endurance more, to hone her aura, she would probably have been able to turn into a wide variety of things, but refusal to lose her semblance had stunted its growth, so that the only thing she can turn into is a mere mouse, as well as forms in between human and mouse. She has only turned into the “in between” forms two or three times her whole life thus far though, purely for experimental purposes of course, and maybe even for fun as a kid before her involvement with the cult. Future Outlook Career Development Marnie should eventually learn more about her cults true intentions in a future plot, causing somewhat of an internal crisis as she severely reevaluates her ideologies and belief. Hopefully she’ll find people she can connect with at Shade; of course Marnie herself doesn’t wish for this, but she might grow to like it once it actually happens. Intended Career She already has her dream job. Goals Discover more about Grimm both through lab analysis and field work. She’s especially looking forward to getting to observe and even interact with Grimm in the wild; this was something promised to her by Shade as she was receiving her job. She hasn’t gotten to do this much in the past, as the college she graduated from was not a combat school, and hence was not able to provide qualified hunters to act as bodyguards as protection from the Grimm that would be studied. Timeline/EXP Season 0.5 BST 4-1 Pest Problem - 150 EXP * Gets hired by Rubio A Light Adventure - 75 EXP * Is assigned a Crystal 01 Season 1 AST 1-??? You Will Be Required to Adapt - 225 EXP * Marnie assists Rubio with testing, but is also made to believe that she is being fired BYE. Gallery Marnie with sickle.jpg Marnie.png Category:Characters